fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rogue Cheney
|team = Duet Zabójców Smoków |mark location = Lewe ramię |occupation = Mag |partner = Frosch Sting Eucliffe |relatives=Skiadrum (Przybrany rodzic, martwy) |base of operations = Gildia Sabertooth |status = Aktywny |magic = Magia Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków Unison Raid Smocza Siła |manga debut = Rozdział 258 |image gallery=yes|hair = Czarne|eyes = Czerwone|weapons = |japanese voice = Kenichi Suzumura|age = 400+ (chronologicznie) 19 (X791)Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 345, Okładka|previous team = Drużyna Sabertooth|counterpart = Rogue Cheney (Odpowiednik)|anime debut = Odcinek 151|english voice = Garret Storms|weapon = Katana}} Rogue Cheney, a tak właściwie Reyos jest magiem należącym do byłej najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore, Sabertooth (pl. Szablozębni) oraz członkiem drużyny: Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, Strony 19-21 Oryginalnie jest Smoczym Zabójcą sprzed czterystu lat, który został wysłany w przyszłość, aby pomóc w unicestwieniu Acnologii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 465, Strony 11-14 Wstydząc się znaczenia swojego imienia jako dziecko, Rogue przedstawiał się jako Ryos (ライオス Raiosu).Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 345, Okładka Wygląd 200px|left|thumb|Wygląd RogueRogue jest szczupłym mężczyzną, średniego wzrostu z rozczochranymi czarnymi włosami, które sięgają mu prawie do ramion i zakrywają niemal całe czoło. Posiada czerwone oczy z pionowymi źrenicami, podobnymi do oczu Gajeela Redfoxa. Nosi długą, szarą pelerynę z jasnymi krawędziami, sięgającą do ziemi. Kołnierz przy jego szyi również jest jaśniejszy. Zwisają z niego białe wstążki, opadające na jego klatkę piersiową. Na pelerynie, na lewym ramieniu, znajduje się znak gildii Sabertooth. Pod nią ma założoną szarą bluzkę, z brązowymi mankietami i metalowymi krążkami na każdym z ramion. Z jasnoniebieskiej szarfy, która oplata jego pas, zwisa szary ochraniacz z tkaniny, składający się z czterech części obszytych szerokim żółtym pasem. Każdą z nich zdobi duży, czerwony krzyż z ramionami w kształcie wachlarza. Na nogi zakłada parę pancernych nagolenników zakończonych owalnym zdobieniem nawiązującym do motywu z ochraniacza. Osobowość thumb|left|220px|Łagodna strona Rogue Rogue jest jednym z członków Duetu Zabójców Smoków. Zazwyczaj nie okazuje zbyt wielu emocji. Nie wykazywał też żadnego zainteresowania oglądaniem walk podczas Turnieju, ponieważ cała jego uwaga skupiona jest na Gajeelu. Choć jest jednym z pięciu najsilniejszych magów w gildii kwestionuje sposób, w jaki rozwiązuje się w niej ważne kwestie. Nie podoba mu się też nazywanie innych członków słabeuszami, bowiem Rogue ma dość silne poczucie braterstwa. Po wyrzuceniu Yukino z Gildii, mówi Stingowi, że mimo odniesionej porażki była ich towarzyszką. Okazuje się, że Rogue posiada także swoją łagodną stronę. Kiedy jego zmartwiony i zapłakany Exceed, Frosch pyta, czy i jego wyrzucą z gildii, ponieważ jest słaby, Rogue uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, po czym oznajmia, że to nigdy nie będzie miało miejsca, bo jest przy nim. Nie jest też tak bezlitosny i pozbawiony współczucia jak jego towarzysze z gildii. Podczas gdy Minerva torturowała Lucy pozostali członkowie drużyny Sabertooth śmiali się na głos. Rogue natomiast, jako jedyny stronił od takiego zachowania, a na działanie reprezentantki Szablozębnych spoglądał raczej surowym wzrokiem. Nie stanął także w jej obronie, kiedy rozwścieczony Natsu chciał ją zaatakować. Ma chorobę lokomocyjną,jak każdy Smoczy Zabój ca, co zostało ujawnione w 161 odcinku anime. Historia Został wychowany przez Smoka, któremu pomógł w śmierci, gdy dowiedział się, że ten i tak niedługo umrze. Ma zaimplantowaną Smoczą Lacrimę w swoim ciele, dzięki czemu stał się jednym z przedstawicieli Trzeciej Generacji Smoczych Zabójców. 7 lat temu był uczniem Gajeela, kiedy ten należał jeszcze do Phantom Lord. Fascynował się również osobą Natsu Dragneela. Fabuła Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|left|200px|Duet Zabójców SmokówRogue rozmawia ze swoim przyjacielem na temat powrotu Fairy Tail. Twierdzi, że nie jest tym w ogóle zainteresowany. W trakcie tej konwersacji zostają zaatakowani przez członka Mrocznej Gildii, ale Sting zjada strzałę przeciwnika. Potem pojawiają się Exceedy Smoczych Zabójców i wszyscy razem opuszczają ruiny.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strony 17-22 Trzy miesiące później nastawienie Rogue, co do walki z innymi Zabójcami Smoków nie uległo żadnej zmianie. Zapytany przez Stinga, czy cieszy się, że Natsu weźmie udział w turnieju, odpowiada, że nie jest zainteresowany.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 263, strona 4 W przeddzień Wielkiego Magicznego Turnieju dochodzi do spotkania Duetu Smoczych Zabójców z Natsu. Sting i Rogue wdali się w jakąś bójkę, która zwabiła do nich maga z Fairy Tail. Oboje od razu go rozpoznali. Kiedy Sting rozmawia z Natsu, Rogue wyjaśnia, że również są Smoczymi Zabójcami. Okazuje się, że mają w sobie zaszczepioną Smoczą Lacrimę, choć zostali wcześniej wychowani przez Smoki. Zabili je, by stać się Prawdziwymi Zabójcami Smoków.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strony 15-19 thumb|200px|Rogue i Drużyna Sabertooth Później, kiedy ogłaszane są wyniki Eliminacji do Turnieju, okazuje się, że Sabertooth zajęło pierwsze miejsce. Rogue wchodzi na arenę wraz ze Stingiem i pozostałymi towarzyszami z drużyny. Spotyka tam Gajeela, swojego byłego nauczyciela, który go nie rozpoznaje.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 268, strony 12-13 Rogue zdaje się być samotnikiem. Podczas gdy Sting i Rufus rozmawiają na temat War Crya z Drużyny Quatro Puppy, odchodzi twierdząc, że interesuje go jedynie Gajeel.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 273, strona 10 Pod koniec pierwszego dnia Turnieju Drużyna Sabertooth prowadzi z dwudziestoma punktami na koncie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 275, strona 1 Podczas następnego dnia zmagań Rogue obserwując wyczerpanego Stinga, Gajeela i Natsu dochodzi do wniosku, że choroba lokomocyjna dotyka każdego Smoczego ZabójcęManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 276, strona 12 Tego dnia jego drużyna nie zdobywa żadnych punktów, przez co spadają na drugą pozycję.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strona 1 thumb|200px|left|Rogue i Frosch informują Stinga o wtargnięciu Natsu Tej samej nocy Rogue jest obecny przy rozmowie Yukino z mistrzem gildii, Jiemmą. Surowy mężczyzna oskarża ją o zbrukanie dobrego imienia Szablozębnych, po czym zmusza ją do rozebrania się i wyrzuca z Sabertooth. Po tym wydarzeniu niezadowolony Rogue pyta Stinga o sposób traktowania towarzyszy w gildii. Jednakże Eucliffe nie przywiązuje takiej wagi do więzi międzyludzkich. Wtedy zmartwiony Frosch pyta czy także zniknie, skoro jest słaby, ale Rogue z uśmiechem na ustach zapewnia go, że to się nie stanie, ponieważ jest przy nim.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strony 8-14 Jakiś czas później siedziba Sabertooth zostaje zaatakowana przez intruza z zewnątrz. Rogue razem z Frosch wpadają do pokoju obudzonych hałasem Stinga i Lectora, po czym wspólnie biegną szukać sprawcy całego zamieszania. Są świadkami jak kilkoro ich towarzyszy zostaje zaatakowanych przez Natsu. W pewnej chwili zjawia się Jiemma, którego mag z Fairy Tail wyzywa na pojedynek.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 282, strony 17-20 thumb|256px|Rogue zastanawia się nad słowami Natsu Rogue pozostaje bez słowa, zastanawiając się, czy przyczyną jego pojawienia się jest wyrzucenie Yukino. Obserwuje najpierw krótką walkę Dobengala z Natsu, a później pojedynek Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków z Mistrzem Gildii Szablozębnych. Zostaje on jednak przerwany przez Minervę, która pojawia się razem z Happym jako zakładnikiem. Zmusza to Natsu do opuszczenia ich siedziby, jednakże odchodząc udziela im małej rady. Słysząc jego słowa o lepszym traktowaniu swoich towarzyszy, Rogue smutno spuszcza głowę, ponieważ jego zdaniem tego typu więzi nie istnieją w Sabertooth.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 283, strony 2-17 Podczas trzeciego dnia Turnieju nie zabiera głosu po oświadczeniu Orgi, który zgłosił się na ochotnika do trzeciej konkurencji, Pandemonium.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 284, strona 6 Wieczorem Rogue wraca do siedziby Sabertooth. Słyszy wypowiedź Stinga o jego przeczuciu, co do jutrzejszych walk, ale sam nie zabiera głosu w tej sprawie. Zamiast tego wygląda na nieco przytłoczonego i zamyślonego.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 290, strona 19 4 lipca X791 rozpoczyna się kolejny etap turnieju. Rogue bez słowa obserwuje konkurencję i sposób w jaki Minerva potraktowała Lucy Heartfilię.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strona 14 Po zakończeniu Morskiej Bitwy Rogue wraz z pozostałymi członkami Drużyny Sabertooth wchodzi na arenę, by zmierzyć się z reprezentantami Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 292, strona 17 Po zwycięstwie Blue Pegasus nad Quatro Cerberus i remisie Mermaid Heel z Lamia Scale, sędziowie ogłaszają walkę między Rogue i Stingiem po jednej stronie, a Natsu i Gajeelem z drugiej.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 293, strona 15 thumb|left|258px|Rogue kontra Gajeel Dyniogłowy daje znak do rozpoczęcia walki, po czym rozlega się donośny sygnał. Rogue i Sting kierują się w stronę Natsu i Gajeela, ale szybko okazuje się, iż nie docenili siły przeciwników. Rogue zostaje uderzony przez Żelaznego Smoczego Zabójcę, który nie przestaje atakować pozostawiając reprezentanta Sabertooth bez możliwości odpowiedzi. Ryk Świetlistego Smoka Stinga daje Cheneyowi szansę na uderzenie Gajeela Cięciem Cienistego Smoka, jednakże ten z łatwością blokuje zaklęcie Mieczem Żelaznego Smoka, po czym odrzuca go z impetem w stronę Natsu. Znalazłszy się między Stingiem a Natsu, wraz ze swoim towarzyszem zostaje zaatakowany Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 3-19 Rogue po wymamrotaniu pod nosem imienia Gajeela, wzmacnia się Cienistym Napędem. Przybiera formę cienia i atakuje przeciwnika zdobywając upragnioną przewagę. W pewnym momencie wychowanek Metalicany chwyta jego dłoń, po czym uderza go łokciem w podbródek. Krzycząc jego imię Rogue ponownie próbuje nacierać na przeciwnika. Nie osiąga jednak zamierzonego celu. Po otrzymaniu licznych obrażeń leży na ziemi obok Stinga. Kiedy Mato zaczyna zastanawiać się nad kontynuowaniem walki, Smoczy Zabójcy z Sabertooth podnoszą się i uruchamiają Smoczą Siłę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 20-32 Mimo to Rogue nie ma okazji się wykazać, bowiem Sting blokuje mu drogę, twierdząc, że sam sobie poradzi z przeciwnikami.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 295, strony 4-5 Obserwuje więc z wysokości całą walkę. Widząc porażkę magów Fairy Tail dochodzi do wniosku, iż era starych Smoczych Zabójców dobiegła już końca. thumb|252px|Porażka Bliźniaczych Smoków Ku jego zaskoczeniu ci z uśmiechem podnoszą się z ziemi. Natsu pozbywa się Gajeela, oznajmiając że sam sobie z nimi poradzi. Rogue stoi zamurowany.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 295, strony 22 - 28 Po chwili mówi Dragneelowi, że nic do niego nie ma i że chce walczyć z Redfoxem, na co Natsu odpowiada, że najpierw musi pokonać jego. Kiedy ataki Stinga nie odnoszą rezultatu, Rogue używa Ryku Smoka Mroku, ale nie ma on szans w starciu z Rykiem Smoka Ognia. Mimo usilnych prób Bliźniacze Smoki nie mogą nawet dosięgnąć Dragneela. Ich Unison Raid również nie odnosi skutku - Sting i Rogue przegrywają. Upadając Cheney stwierdza, że moc Natsu jest zbyt nieprzewidywalna. Leżąc na ziemi zastanawia się, czy Gajeel jest równie silny jak Salamander i jak bardzo on sam przeceniał swoje siły. thumb|left|245px|Rogue osłania Frosch Po walce Sting i Rogue stają przed rozwścieczonym Jiemmą, który żąda wyjaśnień, jak mogli przegrać. Cheney przyznaje się do całkowitej porażki, będąc świadomym, że Natsu nie użył nawet mocy piorunów, aby ich pokonać. Mistrz nie przyjmuje do wiadomości tych tłumaczeń; poniża obu chłopców i każe im zmazać symbole gildii. Kiedy w obronie Stinga staje Lector, Jiemma atakuje Exceeda. Widząc to, Rogue własnym ciałem osłania roztrzęsionego Froscha i z przerażeniem obserwuje dalszy rozwój wypadków. Piątego dnia Turnieju Rogue wychodzi na arenę wraz z Drużyną Sabertooth. Wysłuchuje zasad konkurencji i drużyna rozdziela się. Nie wydaje się być zaskoczony porażką Rufusa. Stwierdza tylko, że zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami Fairy Tail jest silne i jego uwaga znów skupia się wyłącznie na Gajeelu. W końcu obaj na siebie wpadają. Przeciwnik ostrzega Rogue, że nie zamierza okazać mu litości. Od samego początku przytłacza swoją siłą Cheneya, który nie może nawet wyprowadzić ciosu. Zaznacza przy tym, że nie ma takiej możliwości, aby Mroczny Smok w jeden dzień zdobył moc zdolną go pokonać, na co Rogue odpowiada, że Gajeel nie może się równać z Natsu, czym tylko rozwścieczył przeciwnika. Jako że Gajeel zdaje się nie pamiętać go, Rogue przypomina mu, że był jego uczniem, podziwiał go i chciał wstąpić do jego gildii Phantom Lord, ale gildia ta została rozwiązana po porażce z Fairy Tail. thumb|252px|Gajeel kontra Rogue Krótko po tym, Gajeel wstąpił w szeregi Wróżek, czego Rogue nie potrafił zrozumieć i długo zastanawiał się nad powodami jakimi jego idol się kierował. W końcu zrozumiał, że to chęć zdobycia przyjaciół skłoniła Gajeela do dołączenia do Fairy Tail. Mówi Redfoxowi, że w jego gildii, Sabertooth, takie więzi nie istnieją. Członkowie są traktowani jak armia mistrza, która ma zwyciężać za wszelką cenę, ale on sam nie widzi powodu, dla którego ma walczyć. Teraz zrozumiał, co jest źródłem siły Wróżek i dlaczego jego gildia nie może się z nimi równać. W myślach dodaje, że Minerva jest na zupełnie innym poziomie, a i Sting odkrył w sobie nową moc. Gajeel widząc, że Rogue sam nie do końca rozumie o czym mówi, podpowiada mu, że jego przyjaciółką jest przecież ta "Żaba". Rogue z oburzeniem odpowiada, że Frosch jest kotem, a Gajeel uściśla, że jest Exceedem. Cheney uśmiecha się i potwierdza, że Frosch jest dla niego bardzo ważna. thumb|left|252px|Rogue opętany przez cień Czuje też, że nie może się równać z Redfoxem. Nagle usłyszał tajemniczy głos, który każe mu zabić Gajeela. Rogue poszukuje źródła tego głosu i jest przerażony odkrywszy, że rozmawia ze swoim własnym cieniem, który postanawia użyczyć mu mocy, żeby mógł zabić przeciwnika. Cheney dzielnie walczy z potęgą Cienia, ale ostatecznie ulega. Jego siła zwiększa się i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich szybko zyskuje przewagę nad Gajeelem. Redfox jest w szoku; pyta się swojego przeciwnika kim tak naprawdę jest. Opętany Rogue odpowiada, że jest Cieniem. Mimo licznych prób, ataki Żelaznego Smoka nie są w stanie dosięgnąć Cheneya. Siedząca na trybunach Mavis domyśla się, że Rogue'a coś opętało, ale taką magię widziała po raz pierwszy. Rogue z zadowoleniem stwierdza, że teraz nawet Natsu Dragneel nie mógłby się z nim równać. Kiedy Gajeel jest już u kresu wytrzymałości, Cień unosi go parę centymetrów w górę i mocno trzyma za gardło. W końcu rzuca go na ziemię i pozwala swoim cieniom pochłonąć go. Ku jemu zaskoczeniu Gajeel zachowuje przytomność i wchłania otaczające go cienie. Nakazuje Cieniowi opuścić ciało Rogue; doszedł w końcu do tego, że Cheney był kiedyś jego uczniem i nosił wtedy imię Reyos. Jednak jego zdaniem chłopiec nie podziwiał go, tylko się go bał. Gajeel postanawia mu przypomnieć ten strach. Po wchłonięciu cienia role znacząco się odwróciły i teraz to Redfox jest górą. Potężny Ryk Żelaznego Smoka Cienia ostatecznie powala Rogue i Cień, który go opętał ucieka zawiedziony, że obecnie tylko na tyle stać Rogue. Gajeel staje nad pokonanym przeciwnikiem, ale nadbiega Frosch, która osłania Cheneya własnym ciałem. Redfox zapewnia zapłakanego Exceeda, że nie zrobi Rogue krzywdy. Tymczasem Mroczny Smok odzyskuje przytomność; okazuje się, ze nie pamięta nic z tego, co stało się przed chwilą. Jest zaskoczony widząc Frosch, a po bólu, który odczuwa przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu domyśla się, że przegrał walkę.thumb|252px|Rogue postanawia się zmienićPo wygranej Fairy Tail Frosch stwierdza, że ta gildia jest niesamowita, a Rogue przytakuje jej. Jest zaskoczony, że pomimo przegranej jest mu jakoś lekko na duszy. Ku uciesze Frosch, postanawia zostać człowiekiem, który dba o swoich przyjaciół. Wszystkie gildie zebrane w centrum Crocus, wysłuchują co ma im do powiedzenia król. Jak się okazuje, że 10 000 smoków ma zaatakować ich kraj, wraz ze Stingiem stwierdzają, że Smoczy Zabójcy będą mogli zabłysnąć. Kiedy wszystkie gildie zostały rozstawione, słyszy jakieś huki. Domyśla się, iż to smoki. Po zaatakowani przez potwory, przygląda się walce Orgi i Rufusa, mówiąc, że myślał, iż nigdy nie zobaczy ich współpracy. Kiedy usłyszał głos Natsu, postanowił pójść rozprawić się ze smokiem. Kiedy ten atakuje, smok uświadamia go, "Człowiek, nie wygra ze smokiem" i przekazał mu, że ich pan kazał go oszczędzić. Stwór wyjawia mu całą prawdę, a ten temu zaprzecza, nie mogąc się z tym pogodzić. Saga Gwiezdne Duchy Zaćmienia Saga Tartaros Saga Avatar Saga Imperium Alvarez Magia i Umiejętności Magia Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków: Rodzaj Zapomnianej Magii, który pozwala Rogue na przekształcenie właściwości swojego ciała w ciało Cienistego Smoka, którego nie można dotknąć.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 19 Przy pomocy tej magii, użytkownik może także zmienić się w cień umożliwiający szybsze oraz swobodniejsze poruszanie się i wykonywanie ataków z zaskoczenia.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 25 Jednakże, kiedy mag zostanie schwytany będąc w namacalnej formie, staje się podatny na ciosy. Jako przedstawiciel Trzeciej Generacji Smoczych Zabójców, Rogue nauczył się magii od Smoka nazwanego Skiadrum, a swoje umiejętności ulepszył przy pomocy Smoczej Lacrimy zaimplantowanej w ciało.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strona 19 *'Cięcie Cienistego Smoka': Rogue pokrywa swoje ciało cieniami, po czym atakuje nimi przeciwnika.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 11-12 *'Szpony Cienistego Smoka': Rogue wytwarza cienie, które oplatają jego przedramię. Następnie atakuje przeciwnika.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 9 thumb|Rogue aktywuje Cienisty Napęd Cienisty Napęd: Rodzaj magii, która pozwala Rogue przybrać prawdziwą postać Cienistego Smoczego Zabójcy, wyłączając jednak możliwość osiągnięcia takich umiejętności, jak w przypadku przejścia w tryb Smoczej Siły. Ciało maga oplatają cienie, a po aktywacji zostaje ono zupełnie zakryte, łącznie z oczami, w miejscu których widać jedynie białe tęczówki.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 16-17 Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział towarzysz Rogue, Sting Cienisty Napęd daje "moc, która zabija smoki" i w rzeczywistości pozwala mu na chwilę przewyższyć Gajeela Redfoxa. Ta technika jest zbliżona do Białego Napędu Stinga.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 18-20Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 22Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 19 thumb|Rogue aktywuje Smoczą Siłę Smocza Siła: Rogue posiada zdolność aktywowania za pomocą swojej woli najsilniejszej formy, jaką może przybrać Smoczy Zabójca, czym zaskakuje mających jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tej magii. Po wejściu w tryb Smoczej Siły, ciało Rogue pokryte jest mniejszą ilością cieni niż przy Cienistym Napędzie. Wokół oczu, szyi i na reszcie ciała pojawiają się ciemniejsze łuski.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 34 Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Rogue jest bardzo odporny na potężne ataki fizyczne zadawane przez Gajeela i Natsu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 7-8Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 10 Nie odnosi także większych obrażeń i kontynuuje walkę po otrzymaniu ciosu Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 15-17 Umiejętność Walki Wręcz: Choć przy pasie znajduje się katana, Rogue wykazuje się także zdolnością zadawania kopnięć, uderzeń i wykonywania szybkich uników. Wykorzystuje Magię Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków zarówno do ulepszenia swojej ofensywy, jak i do manewrowania wokół przeciwników, uderzając ich wzmocnionymi ciosami. Cienisty Napęd ulepsza natomiast jego uniki, zwiększając przy tym szybkość maga.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 294, strony 12-13 Ekwipunek Katana: Rogue nosi ze sobą katanę, tradycyjny japoński miecz, który schowany jest w ciemnofioletowej pochwie, umieszczonej na lewym biodrze. Garda miecza (jap. tsuba) przypomina kształtem czterolistną koniczynę. Rękojeść zdobiona jest typowym oplotem tsukaito i zakończona żółtą kashirą. Główne Walki * Duet Zabójców Smoków kontra Nienazwana Mroczna Gildia * Duet Zabójców Smoków kontra Nienazwani Magowie * Natsu Dragneel i Gajeel Redfox kontra Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney * Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney kontra Mard Geer Tartarus * Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney i Natsu Dragneel kontra Mard Geer Tartarus * Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney kontra Jiemma Cytaty * (Do Natsu, Lucy i Happiego) "Zabiliśmy Smoki, które dały nam moc i dzięki temu jesteśmy prawdziwymi Smoczymi Zabójcami." Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strona 19 * (O słowach Natsu) "Towarzysze... Więzi, które nie istnieją w naszej gildii." Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 283, strona 13 * (Do siebie o Gejeelu)'' "Mnie interesujesz tylko ty, Gajeel."'' Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 273, strona 9 * (Do Gajeela) "Smok, który zostaje cieniem ukrywa się, pewien, że schwyta swą zwierzynę." Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 21 * (Do Frosch) "Chcę stać się kimś, kto dba o swoich przyjaciół." Ciekawostki * W 32 Tomie, w dodatkowej treści, Mashima zamieścił statystyki bojowe 31 z 40 zawodników w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w roku X791. Statystyki te jednak nie były tworzone z punktu widzenia autora, ale z perspektywy reportera Tygodnika "Czarodziej", Jasona. Wyjaśnia to, dlaczego niektórych statystyk brakuje lub są niedokładne. Według Jasona statystyki Rogue podczas jego udziału w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w X791 roku wyglądają następująco:Specjalny Fairy Tail: Przewodnik po Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sabertooth